PokemonNaruto Crossover
by aquaria1234
Summary: What if Sakura had a strange connection to creatures that hid in the darkness, creatures that no human would imagine but Sakura. And what would happen if her parents were one of those strange creatures. How will this affect her ninja career? And what would happen if the Uchiha Massacre never happened.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: What if Sakura had a strange connection with these strange creatures that hid in the darkness, what if her father and mother were one of those strange creatures. How will this affect her ninja career? What if the Uchiha Massacre never happened?

* * *

**5 years old-**

Sakura looked up at the full moon as she sat on top of the empty house with teary eyes before rubbing her eyes vigorously to get rid of it. But it wasn't enough as she kept crying again softly.

_Stop crying Sakura.. Crying's not going to bring them back. _But no matter how much she scolded herself for that, she just kept on crying because she was alone again like last time. As she kept sniffling, she didn't notice a dark clouded creature appear behind him until she heard a cough.

Turning around in shock, she wiped the last of tears before looking up at the creature with piercing blue eyes, red shark like teeth growing around his neck, and a white mane flowing from his head. Sakura was afraid, yet curious at the same time as she spoke in a small and squeaky voice. "W-Who are you...?"

The black creature stared at her with its piercing blue eyes before up a the moon, than back at the pink hair child. **_"I'll only tell you if you promise you never tell anyone you saw me. Especially that basta- I mean an old man name__ Danzo."_** The creature said, quickly fixing his mistakes causing the pink hair girl to giggle before she nodded her head.

"I promise mister!" She said cheerfully causing the creature to sweatdrop as her sudden mood.

_**"Please don't call me mister, I'm not a person..."** _The creature grumbled. **_"My name is Darkrai."_**

"My name is Sakura, it's nice to meet you. What are you exactly?" Sakura asked the floating creature who was looking up at the moon again with slight anger and annoyance in his eyes before down at the pink hair child who looked up at him curiously.

_**"... I am a pokemon, not a common one but a very special pokemon."** _Dakrai said proudly when he saw Sakura's eyes brighten as he smirked. Though it was short-lived when he heard a snort behind him as both turned to see another creature like Darkrai come out from the shadows causing Sakura's eyes to widened as she slowly stood up.

The other creature was floating like Darkrai, but it was a female this time and she was very 'pretty' which Sakura thought.

**_"You're here again Cresselia..." _**Dakrai grumbled while Cresselia gave him a glare causing the Pitch-Black Pokemon to flinch. "_**What do you want this time?"**_

_**"Nothing much, just want to see if you hadn't cause any trouble for the villagers since you are living here now." **_The lunar pokemon snarled before looking at Sakura who was staring at her with an awe face before she flinched when Cresselia set her gaze at her.

_**"Hello dear."**_The lunar pokemon said gently. _**"Has this idiot done anything bad to make you scared?"**_

Sakura shook her head while Cresselia just nodded before looking up at the full moon. "_**I still have plenty of time left, so I might as well stay here for a while before I leave. What was your name again dear?" **_Cresselia asked, looking down at the pink hair child. "My name is Sakura!"

_**"Alright then Sakura, where are your parents?" **_Cresselia then flinched along with Darkrai when she saw the happy glint in her eyes disappeared suddenly as it was replaced with tears and sadness. "They're gone now, they said they went to a better place." Sakura sniffled while Cresselia started to coo over her while Darkrai remained silent.

_**"I'm so sorry dear, I didn't know. Don't cry now... I know! I can be your new mother and Dakrai can be your new father!"**_Said pokemon and a certain pinkette looked up at the Lunar Pokemon with wide eyes. One of them filled with horror while one of them were filled with happiness.

"R-Really?" Sakura asked, tilting her head while Cresselia nodded and gave a slight giggle when she saw her sad emerald eyes instantly lit up with happiness. "You're going to be my new Mommy and Daddy?"

_**"Woah there, I never agreed to this-" "You will agree to this or I swear to Arceus I will drag you to the brightest room ever in this whole world and lock you up there as long as I please. And trust me, when I release you you'll be long dead." **_Darkrai paled -if that was possible- before stiffly nodding his head much to Cresselia's pleasure. She was then caught off guard when Sakura suddenly jumped and wrapped her arms around Cresselia before the Lunar Pokemon laughed.

"Yay! I got a Mommy and Daddy!" Sakura cheered while Cresslia allowed Sakura to ride on her back. **_"I want to show you something special, hang on tight Sakura!" _**

Dakrai sighed as he watch Cresselia lift off from the ground and started to fly over the gate of Konoha and probably to a secret place only Pokemon could get to.

**_"I better follow them before Cresselia does anything else stupid..."_ **Darkria muttered, flying off the roof to follow the Lunar Pokemon and th ePinkette, though a smile crept up to his face. _**"Though being called Daddy doesn't really sound bad..."**_


	2. Sasuke and Organization Kaichou

**8 Years Old-**

* * *

I looked out the window with a bored look on the face while Iruka-Sensei was writing something on the black board, but I wasn't interested along with a few others seeing how some of the people were either talking or sleeping.

Moving my hand over my mouth, I tried to hide a smirk as I saw my two best friend, Eevee and Castform both making funny faces while jumping into each other as they tried to make me laugh.

Sasuke Uchiha glanced at me confusingly when he heard me giggling to myself while I kept my gaze outside. Now curious, the young Uchiha tried to look at what I was looking at, but failed miserably since I was keep getting on his head.

Annoyed, the Uchiha grabbed me by the shoulder as I instantly felt a bunch of glares directed to me, making me sigh slightly while I turned at the slight angered Uchiha with a blank face. "Something you need Uchiha?"

"What are you looking at?" He asked, still trying to look around me as I was now blocking him purposely much to his annoyance. "Move!"

"Why don't you move seats then?" I growled at him, glaring causing him to flinch when he saw my scary glare I learned from my new dad, Darkrai and the other ghost pokemon I met the last few years.

I smirked in triumphant when he looked away from me, slightly shaking. After scaring the Uchiha Fangirls that were still glaring at me, I turned back out the window to see Eevee and Castform now arguing with each other before they started to attack, making me pale when I could see them nearing the school.

I promised Darkrai that as long as I protect Eevee and Castform, he wouldn't take them away. And I intend to protect them as long as I live.

"Iruka-Sensei!" I exclaimed, raising my hand while he Sensei turned and looked at me curiously. "I-I need to go use the bathroom! It's an emergency!"

"Alright Sakura-" Quickly in a flash of light, I disappeared from the classroom with the sliding door open as he blinked along with my other classmates. Hesitantly, he went back to teaching while I ran outside, avoiding a few ninjas until one stopped me by grabbing the back of my shirt.

"Woah there little girl," A voice said, stopping me as I quickly struggled out from his grip. "Aren't you supposed to be in class? Your sensei isn't going to approve of you skipping out."

I looked up at the man with white gravity-defying hair as I gave him an innocent look. He looked surprised, but I could tell he wasn't convinced. "I was trying to find the bathroom, I really do need to go badly. So if you could be kind to let go so I can be on my way."

"Little girl, you passed the bathroom. I can take you there-" "That really is not necessary."

Squirming out of his grasp, I gave him a cheeky smirk before I started to run again. "Don't worry, after I'm done with my business, I'll return back to class shortly!"

"W-Wait- and she are gone… She really is fast though." The white hair man grumbled before turning as he started to walk with an orange book in his hand.

Once I finally reached outside, I found both Castform and Eevee in the middle of the battle and to close to the classroom I was in earlier. I was surprise no one saw them or investigated the sounds since they were fighting and attacking each other rather loud.

Ignoring that, I was towards Castform and Eevee who were readying a shadow ball, and before they could shoot each other with the black sphere, I stopped the both of them and dragged them back behind the bush before anyone could see.

"Why are you two fighting?" I asked them while Castform and Eevee looked down sheepishly.

"**Uh… To tell you the truth, we forgot why we were fighting." **Eevee admitted sheepishly while Castform looked down with guilty looks.

"**We're so sorry Sakura… Please don't send us back home! We want to stay out in the sunlight with you! Walking around the dark isn't fun… Why did Darkrai forbid us to stay away from humans? I mean you're human and we hang out with you." **Castform said while I sighed and patted her head.

"It would be nice if Pokémon and Human were to work together again, but you heard Darkrai. He doesn't want you two to get hurt by us, humans, like what had happened all those years ago. And we don't need anybody to be shock that creatures are living in the village without them knowing, it's going to cause chaos… They're going to run you out… And they'll take you all away to who knows where, so we can't risk the possibilities of that happening." I explained while Eevee muttered incoherent words under his breath while Castform stood silent.

"Hey, I promise that I'll bring you two chocolate and other sweets if you behave now. Tonight we'll have a dessert part! How does that sound?" I asked while both Eevee and Castform cheered while I giggled. "I'll have to return back to class now, I'll see you all soon."

"**Don't forget to bring chocolate and dangos! Oh, don't forget the Pocky!" **Eevee exclaimed while I laughed and gave a nod.

"I wouldn't forget the good ol' pocky!" I giggled before disappearing back into the building and entered the classroom again with a small smile again before I looked out at the window again as I could sense Sasuke glaring at me slightly, but instead I chose to ignore it since I was now smiling on how much I annoyed the Uchiha.

Sasuke

I grumbled under my breath while I returned home with my hands shoved into my pocket while ignoring the squealing and stares from my annoying fangirls. I was annoyed because of that stupid pink hair girl I sat next. No matter how much she annoyed me, I rather I sit by her than anyone in class since they were either annoying or just plain stupid.

Soon I stopped and looked up from my spot when I saw a flash of pink disappear into a corner making me furrow my eyes as I then smirked.

Here was my chance to follow Sakura. I can finally know what she was smirking at from earlier at the classroom and almost the whole day. No one can just hide a secret from us Uchiha and get away from it. And I plan on getting my complete answers.

I followed the pink hair girl through the alleyways, around the shops, and into the park to realize that she knew she was being followed as I furrowed my eyes in annoyance. She knew I was following her the whole time, great. Just great, I didn't realize that Sakura was that smart or observant.

It was then I stared at the bags in her hands to realize it was full of candy and other food making me blink. Was she having a picnic with her parents…? Wait, no they died in mission a long time ago leaving the pink hair girl orphaned. But… She doesn't have any friends since she would just go straight to school and go straight back home with a blank face.

"Castform! Eevee! I'm here!" I blinked from those names before I furrowed my names. Those were strange names, I've never heard them before.

I almost gave a strangled cry of shock when I saw a brown dog with a bushy tail and a creamy white mane and long ears. But that wasn't what shocked me, it was what followed after it… It was a… a… Cloud with eyes.

I would've sworn I was dreaming if I hadn't pinch myself like 5 times, and I realized it wasn't a dream. They were real, real creatures. And with that, I gave a cry of surprise before fainting.

Sakura

"**Is he alive…? He's not moving." **Eevee said, jumping onto his stomach while Castform rolled her eyes.

"**He's not dead, he's breathing see!" **Castform explained before using water gun on Sasuke's face to wake him up. Sasuke was startled awake as his eyes opened wide before he got up causing Eevee to jump off of his stomach, but he was staring at me with wide eyes.

"I don't care if he's still alive, I'm going to kill him for stalking me." I grumbled, watching Sasuke starting to panic.

"S-Sakura! C-Creatures! One was a cloud! O-One was a dog-" Sasuke's eyes widened when he saw Castform and Eevee both smiling at him. Those Sasuke started to scream before backing away with wide, scared eyes making me facepalm. "Ahh! Monsters! HE- MM!"

"Shut up Sasuke before I kill you here!" I growled, calming his mouth shut with my mouth while Sasuke slowly nodded with shock. Slowly bringing my head out of his mouth, he was breathing rather fast before Castform used water gun on him, making him spit out water before glaring at the Weather Pokemon who smiled mischievously.

"Thanks," Sasuke muttered. "I needed that. Haruno, you got a lot of things to explain!"

"Yea think?" I snapped back, causing him to flinch while I calmed myself. "First of all, why were you following me? And don't think of lying or I'm going to let Castform Shadow Ball you where it hurts the most."

Sasuke instantly closed his legs and gulped while I waited for him instantly.

"I… I wanted to know what you were looking outside, and so I followed you when I saw you turn around the corner. I followed you throughout there." Sasuke answered quickly, still scared of his threat while inching away from all three of us while Eevee sighed.

"**I guess you're right Sakura, I guess humans don't really understand us. They think of us as monsters." **Eevee yawned, rather bored by the subject now while I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

"I told you so Eevee." I said while sasuke looked before pointing at him.

"Y-you can understand it?"

"It's not an it, it's a her. And yes, I can understand Pokémon since 3 or 2 years ago." I said, sitting down right on the spot before spreading out the sweet while Sasuke eyed me warily.

"W-what are you doing?" Sasuke stuttered while I rolled my eyes and shoved a candy bar into his hands.

Nibbling on a dango, I looked up to see Sasuke nibbling on the chocolate bar. "We're going to have a picnic, you can either go or stay. I really don't care either way. But listen here Uchiha, if you ever tell anybody you say pokemon, I will castrate you so you can't have kids."

"Y-yes Ma'm!" sasuke exclaimed, now scared of me while I smiled before taking a large bite out of the dango.

After a few minutes of silence besides Eevee and Castform argueing, Sasuke looked up at the Pokemon before at me with curious eyes.

"So… There pokemon?" I nodded. "What exactly are pokemon?"

I stopped eating my dango before I went into deep thought. "Well, it's a bit hard to describe but I'll try to explain it as detailed and simple as I can… Pokemon are creatures that come in many shape and sizes. They live everywhere, including here in Konoha."

Sasuke blinked in surprise. "R-really? But, I've never seen a pokemon up till now. Do they hide from humans?"

"Actually, no they don't. Humans have long forgotten them, and the pokemon only come out at night where it is safe… Long ago, pokemon and humans use to live side by side, but something horrible happen that caused the pokemon to leave into hiding for a very long time until a few years earlier." I said, looking over at the arguing duo making me smile. Sasuke stared at them also before at me.

"What… What did the humans do to them? That caused them to go into hiding for a long time till we forgot about them?" Sasuke asked while I threw away the dango wrapper in the bag.

"…Humans started to abuse them, they started to use them as weapons instead of friends. And from there on, humans gradually forgot that pokemon were actually living things and treated them like trash. This angered Arceus and the other legendary pokemon, so they all went into hiding…" I answered while Sasuke's eyes widened before looking over at the two pokemon who were now wrestling at eachother playfully.

After a few silence, Sasuke spoke with a small sigh. "I guess I would do that if I were a pokemon from all those years ago. I can't believe our ancestors did that to them, I mean.. Look at them, they're so innocent and nice. They don't deserve that… I've come to a decision!" Sasuke exclaimed causing me to look up at him as I opened up another dango. "As long as live, I will help pokemon, I'll teach them that humans aren't all that bad and there are a lot of good humans to!"

I blinked at him as a smile crept up onto my face, but I hid it and replaced it with a serious look. "Are you sure? That's a rather big job for a little kid."

"So what if I'm a little kid?!" Sasuke yelled at me with a glare. "You can help me, I know that you want to teach pokemon that humans aren't that bad as they sound. And besides… I have a feeling that in a nearby future that we'll have some help convincing pokemon that pokemon and humans should live together in harmony as they did long ago!"

Soon the smile came back as I stood up and pumped my hands up in the air along with him as he smiled along with me. Soon I held my hand out towards him which he stared at curiously.

"I wouldn't have said it any other way Sasuke. So I guess we know what we're going to be doing when we're not being ninjas, right?" I giggled while Sasuke smirked before shaking hands with me. Soon Sasuke had an idea in his mind.

"Hey, why don't we have a little organization!" Sasuke said while I blinked at him before tilting my head.

"An organization…? What do we need an organization for Sasuke?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Let me explain, if we have an organization. We can have a small team of people that will slowly grow. If we have a lot of people all over the shinobi world to help us convince that humans are not that bad, then maybe harmony between humans and pokemon will finally be restore!" Sasuke said excitedly while my eyes glint with interest as I smiled.

"That isn't a bad idea, I'm in!" I exclaimed before putting my hands out towards him which he placed his hands ontop of mine. "What should we name our organization though?"

Soon Sasuke and I were in a deep thought until we both thought of the same thing. "Organization Kaichou!"

The both of us giggled before we said the name again with Castform and Eevee who overheard us. "Organization Kaichou!"

"As long as we live, we will have peace and harmony return back between the broken bonds of human and Pokémon! And the team that have returned the harmony and peace will be known as Organization Kaichou!" I announced while the others cheered.

* * *

**Kaichou- Harmony**


	3. Itachi

**Sasuke-**

* * *

Five whole months had pass since Sakura and I created Organization Kaichou.

Of course, Sakura became the leader while I became second in command… Well, there was no one in the organization other than us, but we'll have some followers soon. And we'll test the followers, if they truly do want to help Pokémon, we'll let them in our organization with their own Pokémon. But if they don't… Well, we'll have no choice to erase their memories.

And how we do that, well we found a library full of jutsus we've never seen before, and most of them were full of forbidden jutsus. We found the library when we were walking around town helping Pokémon in the middle of the night, and we found a hole small enough for us to fit through. And when we dig further in where a bunch of rattatas lived in, we came across an old tunnel.

Usually when it feels like it was going to be dangerous, we had a feeling we should venture in more. And it was a good thing we did or we would've had never found the library in the underground tunnels.

And like I said, the library was full of important things that should been locked away in the Hokage's library, including Konoha and the other countries' history, almost all the jutsus created, all the old Kages throughout the shinobi world, and information on all the people 20 years ago. Soon Sakura had an idea that she was going to rewrite the history of everyone, which seem impossible but she was able to do it just two months, much to my surprise before I remembered that she had connection with Pokémon in a few countries.

I was eating dinner with my family, but when I looked up to the clock, I quickly finished eating before looking up to my Mother, Mikoto.

"Mom?" I asked as she looked up at me. "May I be excuse? I still have homework to do."

My Father, Fugaku, and older brother, Itachi, looked at me suspiciously while Mikoto just smiled and nodded. Smiling back at her, I grabbed my bag I hung on my chair before leaving, but I froze when I saw a red feather sticking out the window and a cry of boredom making me flinch as my family looked at the window. Instantly the red feather vanished before they could see.

"What was that?" My Father asked, standing up and about to investigate until I stopped him with a small cry as everyone now looked at me.

"Uh, that was me! I hurt my foot during training and almost tripped. But don't worry, I'll be okay. Don't bother looking for me because I really need to study hard for the upcoming test!" And with that, I dashed away causing Itachi to narrow his eyes at me with curiosity now.

As I was quickly heading towards my room, I bumped into Itachi's annoying friend, Shisui.

"Hey Sasuke- Hey, where are you going?" "Have no time to talk, bye!"

Shisui blinked while scratching the back of his head before continuing his walk around the compound.

Opening my door to my room, I couldn't find my friend anywhere as I started to panic. And I accidentally screamed when I felt someone poking behind me before snickering.

Glaring at the person behind him, I dragged the Sharp Claw Pokémon into my room before closing my door and locking it as I glared at the snickering Pokémon.

"Sneasel! Didn't I tell you to stay in my room, we can't risk you being caught by the others or they're going to hurt you!" I scolded him while Sneasel sighed and sat on my bed with his head down.

"**Sorry Sasuke, but I was bored. And I'm tired of sitting around your room while you have dinner with your family, it's so boring. It's been like this for 4 months already!" **Sneasel sighed, laying back on the bed while I sighed and did the same thing next to him.

"I guess I would be bored if I were you, but I made a promise to Sakura. Once I can trust that my clan can keep the secret of Pokémon, then you'll finally be able to show yourself. But until then, I'll have to keep sneaking you in and out the compound." I said as we both sighed at the same time before we got up and looked up at the clock.

"Speaking of sneaking out, we have to do it again. Sakura and the other pokemon should be waiting for us-" Soon a knock interrupted us while Sneasel and I both panicked.

"Sasuke? We need to talk." It was Itachi.

"Oh no! Hide." I whispered urgently before stuffing Sneasel into the closet he quickly settled into before closing the door and running over to the door and smiled up at Itachi who was looking down at me with a narrowed eyes of suspicion.

Entering my room while gently pushing me aside, he looked around my room with observant eye before down at me while I had my innocent look I learned from Sakura.

"Sasuke, what is going on? I know you're hiding something." Itachi said with that emotionless voice of his while I tried to keep that innocent façade on while I tilted my head slightly.

"What do I have to hide? What do I need to hide?" Sasuke asked while Itachi continued to look around my room with an observant eye before his gaze landed on my closet while my eyes widened.

As Itachi walked over there, he was about to reach for the handle before I stood in front of the closet protectively with my arms spread while Itachi blinked at me and back at the closet.

"Sasuke, move. It could be something dangerous." Itachi said, trying to push me away while I stood my ground, trying hard for him not to push me away. I had to do everything to keep Sneasel safe, it made me sad that I couldn't tell Itachi about our big secret, but I still need to know if I could trust him.

Wait, rewind there… I… Couldn't tell Itachi about our big secret…

My eyes widened in realization as guilt swell over my whole conscious along with my body as Itachi notice me shaking before taking a step back to give me space to breathe seeing me shake slightly with wide eyes.

"Sasuke…?" Itachi asked, slowly crouching towards me with a hand on my shoulder. That broke me as I started to cry before hugging Itachi while Itachi hugged me back, stroking my wild hair. "Sasuke, why are you crying?"

"I'm so sorry Itachi, I should have trusted you more!" I cried while Itachi waited patiently for me to calm down. When I did, I slowly parted from him while rubbing my eyes. "I'm just… Have you ever heard of Pokémon before?"

Itachi blinked confusion, giving me a raised brow and I knew he didn't know what Pokémon was.

"Well… Pokémon are creatures that come in many size and shape… Only my friend and I know these creatures exist, and what had happen to them in the past that caused Pokémon to go into hiding until a few, several hundred years. The time where all humans forgot about them. They live in Konoha, everywhere you go. But no matter how observant you are, you need to know what Pokémon are so you can see them… But you have to promise to keep this a secret, no matter what because I don't want the Pokémon go into hiding because of one little mistake. Promise me that!" I said desperately while Itachi eyes widened from my explanation, but he soon nodded while I went towards the closet before slowly opening to show Sneasel sitting on top of the pile of my jackets and shirt, waiting there patiently for me since he heard everything.

Sneasel waved at the shocked man. **"Hello! It's finally nice to meet you Itachi! Sasuke told me a lot about you, though… Saying hello to you us useless since you can't hear me talk but repeat my name over and over again. It's so annoying."**

"…. Sasuke?" I nervously looked up at the rather to calm brother. "Is that a Pokémon that you were explaining about earlier?"

I nodded before Sneasel jumped out of the closet and waved at Itachi who waved back slightly hesitant.

"Tell me, are there more of them and I want to know more about Pokémon and what had happened to cause them into hiding a long time ago." Itachi said with full serious in his voice while my eyes brighten.

"Does that mean you won't tell anyone?!" I exclaimed while Itachi gave me a small smile and a nod which Sneasel and I cheered at before we explained everything to him, excluding the library and jutsus Sakura and I learned.

* * *

Sakura

* * *

**Sasuke is taking rather long… Should we start the meeting without him? You could always tell him in the academy, it's not like anyone is going to notice or know what we're talking about. **Eevee said, yawning and laying her head on her paws while Castform and I rolled our eyes.

Sitting down on my usual stump, I stayed quiet and looked around our surrounding. We were outside of Konoha gates, and around us there were 16 stumps where the tree were suppose to be in the large clearing. There were 15 stumps placed permanently in a circle while a wide stump sat in the middle like a table, making this a perfect place for our meeting place we always come every night.

Sasuke also had the idea of drawing our mark in the stump so we know which seat is ours.

Sasuke carve the sharingan on his stump which was on the right of mine. And on mine was a cherry blossom tree which Smeargle had happily carved for me as thanks for giving him a new home Sasuke and I made for him somewhere in the forest.

"Patience is an essence Eevee, so er have to wait." I said, leaning back slightly on my stump. But I couldn't help but feel a little bit annoyed, he was taking to long.

Eevee rolled her eyes. **"You got that from a fortune cookie?"**

I rolled my eyes and was about to close my eyes until I heard rustling to look up to see Sasuke and Sneasel. And someone else. Instead of getting mad like Sasuke would expect me to, I asked, "Who's he?"

"Right, this is my older brother, Itachi Uchiha. If you don't mind, I told him everything about Pokémon and… Well he got something he want to say." Sasuke exclaimed before taking his usual seat beside me with Sneasel standing besides him with his arm cross.

Looking at Itachi with a long look, I leaned forward and laced my fingers together. "So Itachi, what do you want to say? Say the wrong this and I won't hesitate to erase your memory of anything Pokémon related."

Itachi raised a brow at me before a small smirk was seen on his face. "For a little girl, you sound high and mighty, and not only that, you would do anything to protect these Pokémon. Like a true leader. I admire that."

I couldn't help but blush before I crossed my arms over my chest while puffing my cheeks to keep on smiling. "Flattery is not going to cut it Uchiha, now tell me what you want."

"I want to help you bring peace between Pokémon and humans again. I have to agree with you, Pokémon and humans are meant to be together, but not as use as weapons but as partners that we could trust and vice versa. I may not be able to meet you every night for the meeting, but I will do everything in my power to help Pokemon and bring peace between our worlds." Itachi said, and by this point. Sasuke and I were looking at each other with small smirks before I nodded.

Standing up, I slipped my hand into my pocket and gripped the metal. "Okay Itachi, Sasuke and I have decided that you can join Organization Kaichou! Welcome to the team!" I exclaimed before I handed Itachi the square metal which he stared questionably at.

I chuckled nervously and scratch the back of my head. "You rather not ask how we know how to do it, but Sasuke and I have both necklace of our own mark. Sasuke has the sharingan necklace and I have the cherry tree necklace. The metal you are holding has special chakra fused with metal, so just add a little chakra in the metal, think of the symbol you want to go by, and then there is your symbol! Though you better be wise of what you choose because once you do it, it will be permanent. Oh, and before I forget… If you see gems on it and it's swirling, don't mind that. It has a bit of your chakra stored in there, so when you need extra chakra, you can always tap into your necklace!"

Itachi looked ready to ask, but when he saw my stern gaze. He kept quiet and looked back the metal block before closing his eyes. After a few minutes, Itachi clenched his fist with the metal block before opening it to show three rings with two red gems around the middle in each ring. And it was already looped with a black string causing him to blink, but he didn't question as he tied it around his neck as I trotted back to Sasuke.

Itachi then decided to take a seat a middle from me as we started to talk about our plan and where our next plan should be until I remembered something.

"Oh yea, Sasuke, Itachi. Before I forget, I won't be here for a few days." I said causing both men to look up at me with slight curiosity. "Darkrai is needed in Sunagakure, and he doesn't want to leave me alone so he's going to take me with him. We should be gone in about 1 more hour, so I have to go back home."

"Darkrai...?" Itachi asked. "Did someone adopt you Sakura?"

"Eh…" I chuckled slightly, scratching the back of my head. "You can say that. Darkrai is a Pokémon and my father!"

**"Sakura."** Hearing a voice coming from behind me, we all looked to see Darkrai come out from the shadow before looking up at Itachi who had wide eyes. **"I see you have another new member, it's very nice to meet you. Sorry to cut your meeting short, but we have to go now Sakura."**

"Alright Dad!" I exclaimed while Itachi was gaping for a minute between Darkrai and me before regaining his composure and nodded.

Standing up, Sasuke stood up too before trotting over to Itachi, along with Sneasel, and held his hand before waving at me. "See you in a few days! I'll tell Iruka-Sensei that you're sick. Bye!" And with that, the both of them were gone as I turned to my father who had created a dark portal for me to jump into.

Saying goodbye to Castform and Eevee, watching them disappear into the darkness, I turned back towards the portal. Taking a small deep breath, I jumped into the dark portal as the two of us started to hurry to Sunagakure before the sun could rise up.


	4. Gaara

**Sakura**

* * *

"Why is it so hot in Sunagakure…?" I muttered to myself, watching the sun rise along with the heat that was slowly raising in temperature much to my annoyance. I wasn't use to the heat, I prefer to cold and crispy.

While it was still dark, my Father was quickly making way to a hidden underground resort in the desert where Mesprit resides, but it is also where some of the meetings happened.

He said he would be back in a few days after the meeting with Uncle Heatran and Auntie Moltres who ruled part of the desert along with the other few legendary Pokémon. Recently, Moltres and Heatren had been fighting about their territory, and Darkrai, Cresselia, and a few other legendary Pokémon were going to sort out their problems before the two start fighting, which would be very bad since we knew how destructive their power were and it may reach Sunagakure depending on how much they're willing to die for that land. And since Uncle Heatren and Auntie Moltres are very overprotective over their land, it might really get bad to the point where catastrophes like earthquakes could happen.

It will stir up suspicions since no earthquake happened before. And if they find out Pokémon exist and that they have extraordinary power no others have seen before… Shaking my head wildly, I forced myself to keep calm as I decided to go clear my head with a walk.

Deciding to take a walk in the park, I smiled at how peaceful it was while hiding in the shadows. I greeted a few Pokémon in the way and all the while hiding from the people. I couldn't risk them seeing a stranger kid in Sunagakure.

But while I walked through the park, I heard a scream and two cries. One from a Pokémon and the other from a human.

'Huh, things got more interesting.' I thought before running over to the source to see a red head kid on his butt along with a Cubone. Both were staring at each other with frighten eyes. Biting back a laugh at how ridiculous they look, I walked up to them.

"Hey, is everything alright here?" I asked, looking at both of them with my arms cross. The red head was stuttering in surprise, pointing at Cubone. Cubone stood up before pointing a bone towards the red head.

"**H-He started it! I accidently bumped into him… Well more into his sand and he started to scream! I-I didn't mean to scare anyone! Please don't hurt me!" **"I-I accidently bumped into him and the both of us started to scream! D-Don't hurt me please!" Both exclaimed in a same time while I had to force down another smile and laugh.

"You two please calm down." I said, grinning before stretching my hand towards the red head kid. He looked at it cautiously before taking it as I helped him up before introducing Cubone for him. "Uhh… whatever your name is, this is Cubone. A Pokémon."

The red head looked up at me then down at Cubone who was waving friendly to him. Hesitantly, he waved back while Cubone started to dance, causing Gaara to giggle along with me before stretching my hand towards him again.

"My name is Sakura Haruno! May I know your name?" I asked politely while he blushed before shaking hands with me.

"My… My name is Gaara of the Sand." He greeted timidly before Cubone trotted near Gaara before tugging him on the shirt. Looking down, he crouched down to the Cubone and suddenly Cubone jumped into his arms, startling him but Gaara happily returned the hug.

I giggled and petted Cubone on the head. "He really has taken a liking to you… I've never seen a Cubone before and they're known as the Lonely Pokemon… I know! Why don't you become his friend and maybe take him in?"

Suddenly Gaara and Cubone looked up at me with wide eyes, but I could tell the both of them were radiating with happiness. "A-Are you sure? B-But isn't he yours-"

"No," I answered quickly with a shake of a head. "Cubone's wild, and Cubone seems to like the idea of staying with you. What about you? Do you want him to stay with you or not. It's your choice, but you have to promise me something."

"I do want him to stay… What do I have to promise you?" Gaara asked while I just smiled.

"I'm not asking much… But you can't show Cubone to anyone because they might either hurt him or chase him out of Suna. And I'm afraid of that happening. You can only show him to the people you can trust. Got it?" I said with a threatening tone causing Gaara to nod fast. Though what caught me off guard was when he started to smile at me.

It looked awkward and small… But he looked better with a small smile instead of a frown.

"I will make sure that no one will hurt Cubone!" Gaara announced determinedly before he looked at me with a thoughtful look as he asked, "What are Pokémon exactly?"

And again, I started to explain what Pokémon were to him and about Organization Kaichou.

After explaining everything to Gaara, Cubone and Gaara looked in deep thought until he looked at me on the eye. I blinked as I could see his childish eyes were turning serious.

"I… Cubone and I want to help." Gaara whispered, but his voice grew louder with very word along with his determination. "It wasn't fair for the Pokémon in the past to be treated like nothing and those Pokémon could hate us forever, but this is a new era for a new chance… They and we humans deserve a new chance and a new chance to bond like we did so long ago before that horrible thing happened and broke us apart. As I was force into training as a ninja, I was so lonely because no one wanted to train with me or didn't even want to be friends with me. To them I was nothing but a monster and piece of trash that they didn't give a second look at… That must've what the Pokémon felt so long ago."

I stared at Gaara as I could see him quivering while cubone cooed him, trying to comfort him while Gaara sniffled, streams of tears flowing down his cheeks and down to the ground. Soon I felt my own eyes to tear up as I looked down at the ground.

"It must've been so hard for them to continue the life. No matter how much they love their partners, they knew they couldn't… Wouldn't love them back no matter what they did. The Pokémon soon lost sight of the good and soon replaced them with anger and that's when they decided to leave. Forever. I wouldn't blame them though, they had no choice. They wanted a new life, to start anew without humans… But I bet when they did that, it changed their whole lifestyle. And soon enough, both humans and Pokémon forgot each other exist… A-And I want to help, I want to help renew the friendship between humans and Pokémon again! And this time and I swear that as long as I live we will do this right!"

I couldn't help but smile at Gaara who was trembling while he sobbed as Cubone cried along with him. Gaara… He was treated badly all his life, neglected, been called a monster, had no friends at all or family members to comfort him in his time of need… He was so innocent, so timid, but as wise as Lord Hokage.

"It's hard isn't it…" Gaara looked up at me with curiosity while he tried to rub the tears away. "Life, when you make the wrong decision it takes forever to forget unless you're some cold-hearted person who doesn't care… I'm not making any sense, aren't I?"

Gaara shook his head as both Cubone and Gaara gave me the looks of curiosity which I found cute. I looked up and to his surprise I had tears pricking in my eyes.

"Think of it this way… It's hard to erase the pain, the loneliness, and the hardships in our life. But it's even harder to remember the happiness and light. No matter how much we cry for Kami to take us away from this god-forsaken world, we can't do a thing about it… We can't choose who our parents are, we can't know what the future lays for us no matter how obvious it is to others, and we especially can't control how others think about us. But what we can do is hope and choose the right decision for the future. It's part of life. We feel pain is because we learn from it. We feel pain because it is to wake us up no matter how reluctant we are. We feel pain because we're all human. Even Pokémon can be human."

Gaara looked at me as I continued to smile, but now my own tears were running down my cheeks as it was hard to choke back the sobs.

"We learn from our mistakes, we have to learn how to control ourselves or else the ugly beast inside of us will destroy our humanity. We have to do it. If you don't do anything though, you'll lose yourself in the pain and anguish. Life comes with consequences. Even if it's harder for certain people to move on and except the facts, that's also part of the cold truth. But I know somewhere through all this cold and pain that there is a silver lining coming soon because wherever there is pain… There is love to balance it all out. We're never alone no matter how much we think we are. That's my legacy and I want to pass it down."

* * *

**-Darkrai**

* * *

"**Darkrai."** I looked up to see Giratina slowly appearing in the water; currently he was still living in the Distortion World where he was still guardian of. Of course he was in the meeting since he was very important also, but he really didn't comment anything but just stayed there bored. **"It's been a while hasn't it? How is that pink haired child of yours? Sakura was it?"**

"**It has been a while, and yes her name is Sakura."** I said, nodding while I grew annoyed. Giratina and I didn't talk much since I was pretty much annoyed with him even though he didn't do anything yet to annoy me. **"What do you want Giratina?"**

"**You're just floating staring at the water with that worried look. Are you worried for her? I can check on her if you want?"** Giratina offered, and I turned it down.

"**I trust she'll be alright, she's smart. She won't do anything stupid that will endanger her life." **I said, though the both of us could hear my voice was betraying me. I knew I was lying to myself again. I had every right about Sakura, the last time I left her and it was in Kirigakure, we had another issue with the zangoose and seviper fighting over territory and are at each other's' necks again, and Sakura had almost lost her life when she saw a baby poochyena fall into the rushing river and down to a waterfall. Luckily, Latias saved her in time before the two plummeted to their death. After that I gave Sakura a very stern talking which for some reason amused the others.

But… Sakura's in the desert, she couldn't do anything to endanger her life there… Right?

"**Having the benefit of the doubt Darkrai?"** Turning, I looked at Azelf who was floating over the water and towards me as I greeted him with a grunt. Azelf smiled. **"She has a strong willpower, I can sense it. She has a wide knowledge over everything which could almost rival Uxie's if she were to study even harder. And her emotions are in the right place, or it's what Mesprit says anyway. You know, she will make one heck of a wife for that lucky boy in the near future. I can get Celebi to tell us whose she going to end up with since she does have the power to go through time."**

Azelf and Giratina were forced to hide a grin as I glared at him with piercing eyes. **"Azelf, I may be her adoptive father but I'm still her father! Don't think I will let her go this easily, I'll decide if this boy is good for her or not."**

"**Sheesh Darkrai, never thought the day you would say that."** Azelf chuckled before he grew serious. **"But you do have to let her go someday, it is part of life after all."**

"**I… I don't want to hear it Azelf."** I said gruffly, trying to ignore him and Giratina. But how could I? Azelf is right, I had to let Sakura go someday because before I realize it… She'll be all grown up.

* * *

**Cresselia**

* * *

"**Pst, Cresselia."** I looked up at Mesprit and Meloetta. I greeted them with a nod of my head before looking at Dakrai who was talking to Giratina and Azelf. **"Worried for your husband?"**

"**W-What?!"** I stuttered and looked at Mespirt who dead serious, but I could tell she was smirking through her eyes. **"H-Husband?! Where did you even get that from?! Darkrai and I are mortal enemies! And plus, there wasn't even a wedding! I wouldn't forget my own wedding."**

"**Yea Yea,"** Mespirt said, snickering while Meloetta looked back at Dakrai then I. Smiling, she spoke next as I could hear a little tease in her voice. **"So when is the wedding then?"**

I almost let a small growl out before I sighed while Mespirt and Meleotta gave me a small smile.** "I was just kidding Cresselia, no harm done with a little teasing. So tell me, how is that little pink hair girl of yours. Sakura-Chan?"**

"**Ah… She's doing okay! I hope…"** I muttered while my two closest friends giggled. It was then I remembered something. **"I forgot to mention, Sakura has a new friend finally made a new friend about five months ago! And guess what they did?"**

"**What?"** Meloetta asked, floating down to the water to have a sip.

"**They created an organization, they're main goal is to restore the harmony between humans and Pokemon again. They call it Organization Kaichou!"** I exclaimed while Mesprit widened her eyes while Mespirt violently coughed out water as she whipped towards me with the same expression as Mesprit.

"**A-Are you serious Cresselia?!"** Mesprit exclaimed while I raised a brow before nodding. **"I really don't think this is a good idea Cresselia…"**

I didn't understand why they look a bit worried for a minute, Sakura and Sasuke are children. It's not like they could do much. Besides, even if they could do anything wouldn't it be good to have harmony between our two worlds?

Looking up, a certain very important Pokémon noticed Meloetta's and Mesprit's worried look as she walked over to us and spoke in a mighty voice causing us to snap our heads to him before we gave a low bow in acknowledgement and respect.

"**It has been a long time old friends."** Arceus said. He then looked at the two nervous Pokémon. **"What troubles you both?"**

"**Umm… Umm… Cresselia, I think you should explain this to Arceus-Sama."** Mesprit said, both of them slowly floating back while I sighed and looked up at Arceus, who was patiently waiting for my answer. **"Arceus-Sama… You know my adoptive daughter, Sakura Haruno, and her new friend, Sasuke Uchiha, have created a new organization."**

"**An organization you say? How cute."** Arceus mused, looking rather amused then worried**. "I already know that Cresselia, don't forget that I watch everything and everyone. Especially humans who have some business with pokemon, so I've watched Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and recently their new two members. Itachi Uchiha and Gaara of the Sand."**

I was now curious. Sakura had two new members and Darkrai didn't even tell me?! Ugh, that nerve of that idiot. I'm her adoptive mother and I have the right to know what Sakura is up to no matter how much he hates me.

Seeing my anger look, Arceus chuckled deeply before he created a mirror of light. All three of us peered into it curiously, but I wasn't to surprise of what it showed us. It was Sakura with another boy, a red head who were now playing with a Cubone who was playfully swinging is bone around while running around the giggling red head. I let a small smile curl up on my face, they were just too adorable and I couldn't help but squeal over them in my mind.

Too soon, the light mirror disappeared as I looked up at Arceus. But all traces of amusement were gone and were replaced with seriousness. We knew that aura, he had something very important to say and whatever he says we must take cautious of it.

"**I know what you're thinking Cresselia, that they're children who couldn't probably pose a threat to Pokémon… But you have to expect the unexpectant. I know you will be on Sakura's side along with many other Pokémon, but you must lead her to the right path. Try not to let Sakura out of your sight and into the dark path that will probably cause bloodshed and another war between humans and Pokémon again… I do not want to repeat of that again…"** I slowly looked down at the ground with sadness, remembering so long ago I was force to take a small Budew away from her human child friend. It was obvious they really cared for each other and wouldn't let anything get between them, and for so long to this day it still made my heart clench tightly seeing their tear-stricken looks when they were forced to say goodbye to each other forever. Arceus saw and quickly added in, **"But like you, I trust Sakura. Sakura has her heart in the right place, and in the future… there may be a chance that Pokémon and human will once again be in harmony like it did so long ago."**

* * *

**Sakura**

* * *

Sighing in content, I moved my hands behind my head while looking up at the starry sky with Gaara sitting up besides while with Cubone was curled up on his lap. It was adorable as I closed my eyes. Shivering slightly, I couldn't help but scoot to the closest heat source, which was Gaara. Cuddling against his sides, I failed to notice Gaara's flushed face.

"S-Sakura?" "I'm just cold right now... Sorry Gaara."

Though he didn't say anything back, I could feel him leaning back and lean against me with Cubone in the middle as a small smile curled on my face. It felt like we were a small family, Gaara the father, me the mother, and Cubone the child… Not like I would say it out loud like that.

I could feel the cold air brush against my bare arm making me shiver, but I felt Gaara's arm cover mines while I could feel blood rushing to my cheeks. But my smile grew even bigger as I finally fell asleep against Gaara's chest.

* * *

**Gaara**

* * *

I felt blood rush up my cheeks when Sakura cuddled against my chest, but a small smile possessed my face. I felt something warm coming from my chest, I think it was coming from my heart… But whatever it was called, I like this feeling and I wish it was around forever.

I was only half asleep, which I was surprised about since Shukaku would come around and bother me and keeping me up, when I heard heated whispers. I would have told the people who were arguing to shut up to they wouldn't wake up Sakura, but it quickly got quiet much to my relief since Sakura was squirming under my grip.

A few minutes later, I was surprised when I felt something warm draped over Sakura and me and someone kissing the side of my forehead as I felt someone tug their fingers lightly through my short, red hair.

"Goodnight little bro," I heard a female voice whispered to me, giving one last kiss to the side of my forehead. "Sweet dreams, to both you and your little girlfriend."

I heard a chuckle and a giggle, and I would usually argue against them except that I was really tired now. I wasn't ready to argue with someone now… Maybe tomorrow though when I'm wide awake.


End file.
